A Tu Lado
by Mina.The.Hedgehog
Summary: Dos clanes en guerra.Unos sedientos de ¿venganza? y otros..con esperanza de traer la paz al mundo.Sin embrago,en medio de la tempestad,se encuentran 2 corazones unidos....O tres?
1. A Tu Lado

**Los Personajes principales(ya saben cuales) pertenecen a SEGA.**

**Los demas personajes(ya sabran cuales xD) al igual que la historia me pertenecen a mi :D**

Fué abriendo los ojos muy lentamente,observó bien a su al azules,las cortinas blancas y su cómoda y grande duda estaba en su casa,pero como llegó allí?.Sólo recordaba haber estado luchando contra Eggman... Finalmente observó una figura a su lado...Una figura femenina. Tras unos segundos,su vista se clareó y la vió Dana,esa erizo que había conocído hace un mes y con la que salía por ahí ultimamente. La chica por su parte no dijo nada,Sonic creyó que nisiquiera sabía que estaba despierto,ya que estaba con la cabeza escondida entre sus rodillas gimoteando.

Quiso levantarse pero al apoyarse noto que un brazo le fallaba,le dolía miró y estaba vendado.

-Vaya...Que mala suerte.-

La chica al oir su voz levantó la vista sin poder creer lo que veía,un Sonic medio incorporado en la cama mirandose un brazo.

-Sonic!.-La chica corrió y lo abrazó,Sonic por su parte dió un pequeño grito de dolor cuando le apretó el brazo.-Lo siento! Estas bien? Yo..-Se la notaba muy nerviosa.

-Estoy bien..-Sonic por fin sonrió.-Pero..Que hago aqui?.-

-No te acuerdas?Eggman te pegó una gran tiró fuertemente al suelo y te quedaste no te preocupes...Knuckles y los demas se han ocupado de él...-Ella giró la vista para otro lado.

-No ha venido nadie más a verme?.-Preguntó Sonic aunque con una sonrísa.

-No...Dijeron que vendrían mañana,que querían descansar...-Dió un pequeño la observaba,no parecía la chica alegre de verlo despertar de hace unos ó un poco la vista,con intención de mirarle la mini-falda,pero se quedó parado en su el collar que le regaló hace unas semanas.

-Te encuentras bien?.Has estado muy mal..-Preguntó la chica apenas sin poder mirarlo.

-Si,sólo me duele un poco el brazo y el cuerpo en general.-

-En ese caso te prepararé algo de ás hambriento.-Y dicho esto bajó rápidamente a la erizo se quedó observando através de la ventana."Porque no habrá venido nadie a verme?",se preguntaba.

-¿Qué es esto?.-Preguntó Sonic al ver su almuerzo:Un puré de patata y un yogurth.

-Tú médico me aconsejo que no te diese comida "fuerte".-

"El médico?".Aquello resonó en la mente de Sonic.-Dime,has llamado a un médico?.-

-Sí...Estaba ayer por la mañana..-

-Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?.-Preguntó Sonic mirando el puré.

-Tres días...-

"Tres días?".Eso era él solo había sido un segundo,sin embargo han pasado tres días...Y en esos tres días nadie había ido a verlo?.Tan cansados estaban?.Era algo que le costaba creer.

-Sonic?.-La chica lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Necesito ir al baño.-Dijo intentando levantarse.

-Si me necesitas,llamame.-

-Acaso quieres verme la colita de delante?.-Dijo Sonic antes de entrar riendo un poco.

-No es eso tonto!.-Dijo ella algo ó en el baño,dejandola algo confusa pensando en lo que dijo Sonic aunque sin darse cuenta su cara se habia vuelto más roja que un tomate.

En ese momento salió del baño,mirando fijamente el plato de puré y dijo:

-No pienso comer esa...esa "cosa".Preparame algo perritos picantes no estarían mal.-La boca se le hacía agua.

-Si claro.Y ya de paso encargo también unas deverdad tienes hambre comeras eso.-

Sonic cogió la cuchara y empezó a remover el puré en el plato.

-Puedes llamar a Tails? Me gustaría verle...-Preguntó el cara de la chica se puso pálida.

-No te es suficiente con que yo esté aqui?.-Pregunto la erizo.

-Oye,que no te lleves muy bien con él no significa que no pueda llamarle porque tú estes aqui,o si?-Dijo algo molesto Sonic

-Haz lo que quieras.¿Sabes que?.Me no olvides que yo he estado aqui los tres días cuidandote mientras ellos estaban en casa!-

Continuara....


	2. La guerra comienza

-A dónde te vas?.-Preguntó el erizo cogiendo el móvil.

-A Tails viene,yo no pinto nada aqui.-Giró la manilla de la puerta abriendola,pero derrepente oyó el sonido de como Sonic dejaba el móvil sobre la mesilla y se acercaba poco a poco por detrás a su mano encima de la de ella,empujando la puerta para cerrarla de se atrevía a girarse,ya que Sonic seguía ahí,respirando Sonic soltó su mano y se dirigió de nuevo a la cama,recostandose de era tarde,Sonic había marcado el numero de Tails y el "inocente" zorro al ver la llamada perdida,decidió contestó al telefono

S:Hey! T:Vaya Sonic! Que sorpresa! Al fin estas recuperado? S:Me duele un poco el brazo y tengo el cuerpo algo dolorido..Pero nada! Estoy muy bien! Como esque no estais ninguno aqui?

T:Oh...Esque Dana dijo que no fuesemos...

En ese momento Sonic clavó su mirada en Dana,la chica al verlo supo que Tails le había contado "algo" sobre lo que ella sabía.

S:De que hablas Tails? T:Es cierto!.Cuando derrotamos a Eggman,Knuckles y yo pensabamos ir a verte,pero ella insistió en que no,ya sabes....O no te a contado nada? S:Nada sobre que?

Mientras hablaba con Tails,Sonic miraba fijamente a cara no tenía nada que ver con la cara sonriente que tenía hace unos momentos.

T:Ya veo...Bueno...Supongo que ella ya te lo explicará...Incluso,yo podría ir ahora a hacerte una vistia? S:Claro Tails! T:Genial! Esperame Sonic

Y colgó.Dana iba dando pasos hacia atrás,hacía la puerta,pero Sonic se levantó de nuevo bloqueando la puerta con su cuerpo.

-No hay nada que quieras decir? Es ahora o nunca...Literalmente...-

-Sonic..No sé que te ha dicho Tails..Pero lo hize para protegerte!.-

-Hicistes qué?.-Sonic seguia mirandoa dió un pequeño suspiro antes de continuar.

-Dijeron que Eggman se había ido...Pero que les había declarado la guerra....Ellos querían que tu ayudarás como siempre pero..Yo no quiero que vayas!.Espero que esta experiencia te haga reflexionar...Pensaba en que dejaras de ser "el héroe del mundo" y empezemos una vida tranquila y..-

Sonic seguía mirandola inmovil,pero esta vez,lentamente una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.-Hey,hey!.Parra el carro nena,yo no dije nada de que tu y yo fueramos novios...-

-Lo sé...Pero si no luchas más tendremos tiempo de conocernos más!.Y..y quizá nosotros...-

-Lo ,no creo que debas intentar cambiarme-Dijo Sonic friamente.

-Pero..Pero...-

-No me obliges a elegir entre salvar el mundo o tú...Porque quizás salgas perdiendo..-Dijo Sonic en un tono suave.

En ese momento se oyó la puerta principal,eran Tails y bajó a abrirlos,pero ni siquiera se miraron a la cara,Tails simplemente subió las escaleras al cuarto para ver a su si la miró de reojo un momento pero siguió rápidamente al pequeño zorro.

-Sonic!.Vaya si estás genial!.-Exclamó Tails al ver a Sonic de pie apoyando su brazo bueno en la cama.

-Vaya! Tails,Knuckles! Como me alegro de veros!.-

-Si,te comprendo,con la compañía que tienes...-Dijo Knuckles justo en el momento que Dana entraba en el cuarto.

-No seas así mucho de "mi compañía".-Y miró a Dana.-Pero tambien quiero ver a mis ....Ella sólo quería protegerme.-

-Asi que te lo ha explicado todo?.-Dijo Tails.

-Genial Sonic,porque tenemos que unir fuerzas de nuevo contra el y...-Explicó Knuckles.

-Shadow...Nadie puede ocuparse de Shadow,excepto tú.Eres un buen rival contra él.-Dijo Tails.

-Shadow?..-La expresión del erizo azul cambió.Parecía pensativo e incluso un poco preocupado.-Esta bien...dadme un día máé con vosotros.-

Knuckles y Tails chocaron sus manos en señal de victoria y Dana lo miró íncredula mientras salía del cuarto con una gran decepción.¿Iba a dejarla atrás?.

Sonic corrió detrás de ella.-Espera!.No es lo que piensas...-

Continuara...


	3. Es Amor?

-Que no es lo que pienso?!.Nunca has logrado acabar con Shadow,sois igual de fuertes,pero encima esta vez estás en matará!-A pesar de que no quería llorar,las lagrimas salían solas de sus ojos.

-Sabes que si está Shadow,soy el único que puede hacerle frente...No puedes dejar que todos ellos lo pasen mal solo por mí,no?.-

Pero Dana no le respondió,simplemente lo miraba con le importaba si Tails y Knuckles salían heridos,sólo le importaba que él se recuperarse mientras estaba a su egoísta,pero no podía evitar sentirlo asi.

-No me pasará nada te lo prometo...Cuando te des cuenta estaré aqui de nuevo.-Rió un poco.-Despúes de todo esta es mi casa.-

-Pero..y si te pasa algo malo?.Eggman logró derrivarte a fin de cuentas.-

-Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr.Tú me conoces como soy.-Sonrió.

Dana volteó hacía él aún algo molesta.-Esta bien,haz lo que quieras....Quién soy yo para decirte nada?.-

Sonic sonrió sinceramente y entró de nuevo al cuarto.

-Entonces...Tienes todo planeado Tails?.-Preguntó el erizo

-Ajá!.No te preocupes,ya tenemos un plan para acabar con Eggman y...sus tendrás que esforzarte mucho.-

-Eso esta bien...-Respondió el ese momento la erizo anaranjada entró de nuevo en el cuarto sonrojada.-Bueno,mañana vendreis otra vez?.Ahora quiero descansar un poco..-

-Claro noche perfeccionaré el plan y mañana te lo explicaré todo!.-Dijo el pequeño zorro de 2 colas.

-Recuperate pronto.-Dijo Knuckles dandole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza y ambos se fueron.

-Quieres algo antes de que me marche?.-Preguntó Dana.

-No,tú no te vas.-

-He?.-

-Dije que quiero un café.-Dijo el erizo mostrando una pícara sonrísa.

-Ah,claro Sonic...-

Bajó a la cocina apurada,sin darse cuenta que Sonic salió tras ella casi al mismo estaba calentando la leche para el café,Sonic apareció tras ella,agarrandola de la cintura.

-So-Sonic..?-Susurró la muchacha,casi con miedo parecía.

-No te vayas...No aún...-Susurró fué moviendo sus manos,acariciando el vientre de la chica por debajo de la camisa para finalmente miraron fijamente y se escuchó el ruido del microondas indicando que la leche ya estaba acercó apresuradamente por la leche y siguió preparando el café ante la atenta mirada de Sonic,que se encontraba bastante sonrojado.

-Le he echado dos de azúcar...No me dijiste como te gustaba..-Dijo Dana dejando un café caliente encima de la mesa de la cocina a Sonic.

-Humm..Perfecto.-Dijo unos segundos tras probarlo.-Eres buena ama de casa?.-Aquello más que una pregunta parecía una afirmación.

-Bueno..se me dá mal limpiar,pero creo que soy buena en todo lo demás...He intentado aprender desde muy pensado que si algún día quiero casarme y tener hijos debería...-

-Tú támbien quieres casarte?.¿Por qué todas las chicas os empeñais en lo mismo?.-Dijo en una media risa Sonic.

-Supongo..Que cualquier chica sueña con encontrar un hombre bueno con el que casarse...Tú nunca has pensado en ello Sonic?.-

-Casarme?. lo de tener hijos..Estaría bien,sobre todo si fuese como !.Dos y un "mini yo"...Y con mi velocidad...Eso estaría bien,podríamos ir a todas partes juntos!.Yo...y mi hijo..-Sonic pareció pensar profundamente en eso.

La chica se sentó en una silla frente a él observandolo.

-Sí,pero no creo que su madre lo dejase ir por ahí contigo a salvar al mundo.-

-Porque no?.-Contestó el erizo mirandola de reojo.

-Tú te crees que su madre dejaría que lo llevases por ahí a arriesgar su vida.-

-Pff...De todos modos yo soy su padre,y si quiero que vaya,irá.-

-Que no!.-Dana se puso en pie

-Te digo que si.-Sonic seguía sentado tomando café

-De ser así,¿que clase de madre sería?.-Dijo la muchacha cruzandose de brazos

-Pues...No sé,pero por mi parte eso estaría aparte de eso ya cocinase bien,la mujer perfecta.-

-Eres un caradura!.-Respondió Dana subiendo las escaleras al cuarto.

-Y a ti que más te dá?.Tú no vas a ser su madre..-

Aquello fué la gota que colmó el volteó furiosa y Sonic,que se dió cuenta,no quiso mirarla directamente.

-Nisiquiera Amy dejará que arriesges la vida de su hijo.-Dijo con rabia y se metió en el cuarto.

Sonic siguió tomando su café pensando:"Joder Sonic,todo iba bien...No podías haberte quedado callado por una vez?".

Continuará....


	4. Las chicas,atrapadas

Subió al cuarto despacito,no quería que notase que se abrió la puerta,la vió sentada en la cama,metiendo las cosas que tenía en un bolso.

-Te vas ya?.-Preguntó Sonic haciendo notar su presencia.

La chica no respondió.Nisiquiera se molestó en siguió recogiendo.

-Oh vamos,no tienes motivos por enfadarte.-Dijo Sonic

Ahora la chica si que lo miró.Se puso en pie y agarró su bolso.-Despúes de todas las cosas que hemos pasado este último mes...Pensé que querías algo más conmigo,que simplemente seducirme hasta poder meterme en tu cama.-

La cara de Sonic se puso más roja que Knuckles y balbuceo:-No...Yo no...Yo sólo..Yo..-

-Me alegro de no haberlo echo.-Y salió por la puerta. Sonic pensó en seguirla,pero de nada serviría,estaba muy furiosa,pero no quería que ella pensase así de él.

Miró el la una de la madrugada,debía descansar si quería estar en condiciones de luchar contra Eggman y Shadow.

Al abrir los ojos,quedo cegada por una fuerte Sol acababa de salir y estaba tumbado justo en dirección a la ventana la cuál estaba medio abierta.

Dió un pequeño bostezo y se pusó en pie de un dió una ducha y se fué a desayunar.

Dentro de poco vendrían Tails y Knuckles a hablarle sobre "el plan".¿Y Dana?.Seguramente seguiría enfadada...no?.

Termino su desayuno(un perrito picante) y cogió su móvil (¿? XD). Marcó su número de telefono y lo dejó sonar...y sonar....

No contestaba ó a intentarlo,pero el resultado fué negativo de verdad no quería que ella estubiese asi con él...

En ese momento oyó llamar a la puerta,por un momento pensó que podría ser ella,que volvía llorando a sus brazos...

Pero allí solo estaban Tails y Knuckles.

-Sonic!.Preparate!.No hay tiempo!.Vamos!.-

-Que?.-Dijo Sonic medio adormilado.

-Han atrapado a las chicas!.Estamos un 95% seguros!.-Dijo el pequeño Tails.

-QUE?!...-Sonic hizo una pausa,miró al suelo y luego les volvió a mirar.-Y Dana tambien?.-

-Si,ella,sus amigas y Amy...Venga Sonic!.Demonos prisa!.A saber que puede estar haciendo Shadow..!.-

**Base de E.G.G.M.A.N...**

-Maldita sea Scourge!.Escuchame por una vez!.-

-Lo siento,no hablo con alguien tan vulgar como tú....-Dijo Scourge con una pícara sonrisa.

-Vete al infierno!.-Gritó Any enfadada.

-Callaos los DOS!.Me poneis dolor de cabeza...-Dijo Valeria.

Shadow se encontraba en una esquina,en silencio,colocandose bien los guantes.

-Esta vez si que te mataré Sonic..-Susurro.

-Hey!.¿Y quién se supone que esta mirando a las prisioneras?.-Preguntó Valeria.

-Puff.¿Esas tontas?.No irán a ningun tuve que hacer ni el minimo esfuerzo por atraparlas...-Dijo Any

-Eso es porque las capturaste en la noche,y estaban dormidas..-Se burló Scourge.-Yo las vigilaré..-

Caminaba lentamente por los fríos y oscuros pasillos de las celdas (vacías excepto en las que se encontraban ellas xD).Las miraba desafiante,pero con una pícara sonrí,se paró y preguntó:

-Vale.¿Cuál de vosotras es la novia de Sonic?.Porque se que Sonic tiene novia y está aqui...-

No hace falta que diga quien respondió o si?. Fué en voz bien alta,para que todos la escucharan bien,que la afortunada era ella.

Scourge la miró de arriba abajo y por un momento puso gesto confuso.

-Tú?.Vaya...Sonic debe de saber defender el mundo bien,pero en lo que gusto se refiere...-

Continuará...

PD:_Los personajes que aqui aparecen,los que me he inventado yo(que por cierto,Sourge existe xD es de Archie Comics),estan colgados en DA._

_Pueden verlos si quieren_


	5. Encuentro con Shadow

-Tienes algún problema?.-Replicó enfadada Amy

-Bueno,sinceramente,no eres mi gustan...como decirlo?...Con curvas.-Rió Scourge

-Maldito...-Amy ya estaba bastante enfurecida y sacó su martillo,pero de nada le sirvió contra los barrotes de la celda.Sólo para agotarse.

Scourge se dió media vuelta y la vió...Le pareció tan hermosa,que por un momento se le olvidó todo lo demas....Pero sólo por un momento.

-Y tú?.¿Como te llamas?.-

-Porque tengo que decirtelo?.-Dana lo miró desafiante

-Ps...Crees que puedes negarte estúpida?.-El rostro de Scourge se puso muy tenso.

-Me da igual lo que tu creas.-Miró hacía otro lado.

-Vaya,chica dificil...Justo las que a mi me gustan...-Scourge abrió la celda y la agarró fuertemente de un brazo.

-Que haces?!.Suetame pervertido!.-Ella intentaba soltarse,pero Scourge era muy fuerte y estaba usando toda su fuerza para agarrarla.

La arrastró con él fuera de la celda.

-Que demonios haces Scourge?.-Preguntó Valeria entrando en las celdas.

-Ocupate del resto de idiotas..-Dijo Scourge saliendo mientras arrastraba a Dana.

Tiró de ella hacía la cama y ató sus pies con cadenas.

-No!.Espera!.No me violes!.Te diré mi nombre pero...-Gritaba Dana desesperada.

-Violarte?.-Scourge se echó a reír.

-De que te ries?.-Contestó ella molesta

-Quién querría violar a alguien como tú?.He tenido tías mucho más guapas que tú en mi cama.-Rió Scourge.

-.....Idiota!.Insensible!.Y....Idiota otra vez!. (o)-

-Lo siento muñeca,pero no puedo perder mi tiempo contigo.-Dijo Scourge delante de la puerta.

-Hey!.Espera!.¿No irás a dejarme aqui sola,verdad?.-

-Tu que crees?.-Dijo Scourge con una media sonrisa cerrando la silencio inundó la habitación.

-Idiota!.-

**Volviendo con Sonic y co..**

Apretaba los puños mirando encima de la avioneta de Tails.

Una fuerte explosión muy cerca de ellos les sobresaltó.Por fin veían a lo lejos una especie de edificio de metal enorme,con el ya conocido sello de Eggman.

Pero era extraño,no se veía robots ni nada parecído por los á les estaban tendiendo una í que decidieron acercarse con mucha precaución.

Sonic y Knuckles iban los primeros,seguidos por Tails.

Otra explosión bastante cerca de ellos les sobresaltó.

-Saben que estamos aqui.-Dijo Knuckles furioso.

-No hagais tonterí nos separemos y todo saldrá bien.-Dijo Sonic mirando en todas las direcciones.

-Vaya,vaya, es mi amigo,Sonic.-

Enseguida miraron al lugar dónde procedía esa fuera de la nave,a unos pocos metros de ellos.

-Shadow!.-Exclamó Sonic furioso.-Dónde estan ellas?.No tienen nada que ver en esto,sueltalas!.-

-Lo sientoEl que las atrapó no fui yo...-Dijo Shadow en una media risa.

-Si sabes lo que te conviene nos dejarás pasar!.-Dijo Knuckles caminando hacía delante.

-Puedes hacer lo que te de la menos de una patada acabaría contigo.Él único que merece ser mi rival...-Miró hacía Sonic.-Es Sonic.

Sonic apretó los no era pelea con Shadow podría durar interminables horas...¿Y de mientras quien iba a salvar a las chicas?.

Knuckles se acercó a Sonic y le susurró:-Cuando yo me enfrente con Shadow...corre!.-

-Que?.-

Sonic no había acabado de entender la frase del todo cuando Knuckles se abalanzó sobre Shadow dandole puñetazos en la cara. Es ahí cuando Sonic sonrió,susurrando un "Gracias", y empezó a correr.

Continuará...

No Review/No Historia


	6. Dentro de la Base Abandonada

Corría y corría junto con Tails,lograron entrar en la base sin mucha resistencia....No había señales de que Eggman estubiera por ahí.No robots ni nada por el estilo.

Buscaban incansables por las numerosas habitaciones,hasta que se toparon con una chica duchandose.

-Uh!.Perdon!.-Exclamó Sonic cerrando los ojos y la puerta.

La chica miró a su ó de la ducha colocandose una toalla en el cuerpo y abrió la puerta.

-He,tú!.¿Dónde te crees que vas?.-Gritó la chica.

-Qui-quien yo?!.-Exclamó Sonic avergonzado.

-Soy Any,y tu?.No te había visto por aqui...-Lo miraba desafiante.

-Yo..Soy Sonic...Jeje.-

-Sonic?...Sonic....Scourge!!.Valeria!!.Sonic esta aqui!!.-

-Que?!.-

-Sonic vamonos de aqui!.Tenemos que encontrar a las chicas!.Rápido!.-Decía Tails tirando del brazo de Sonic.

Siguieron corriendo,pero ahora mucho más rápido,hasta que se toparon con un erizo color verde y una gatita lila.

-A dónde os creeis que vais?.-Dijo con tono molesto la chica.

-Que suerte!.Llegais justo para la hora de comer!.-Exclamó con una sonrísa malvada él.

-Lo siento,pero ya hemos prisa!.-

Sonic intentó correr,pero aquel erizo lo agarró fuertemente del brazo,haciendo que Sonic volteara hacía é ahí cuando le metió un puñetazo en toda la cara,tirandolo violentamente al suelo.

-Sonic!.-Exclamó Tails.

-Y tú,renacuajo.¿Quién te crees que eres?.-Valeria lo agarró con firmeza por los hombros y se lo llevó mientras Tails pedía la ayuda de Sonic a gritos.

Este se encontraba en el suelo,intentando ía borroso,y solamente los pies de su agresor....

En ese momento,Sonic perdió la consciencia y Scourge le dió una patada empujandolo y se marchó del lugar.

-Que tal está la pequeña?.-Dijo Scourge en un tono gracioso mientras entraba en la habitación.

-No tiene gracia!.Ya sueltame estúpido!.-Dana intentaba quitarse las cadenas con las manos.

-Sabes que no voy a soltarte.-

-Hum!.-Se cruzó de brazos.-Aún no entiendo porque estoy aqui...-

-Tienes hambre?.-Dijo Scourge dandole un mordisco a una manzana.

-No me estas escuchando!.-Se quejó Dana

-La verdad esque no...Me aburre lo que dices.-

Ella se sentía estallar en furia.-Bueno,que esperar de ti?!.Eres tienes vida propia..Me das pena!.-

Scourge la miró seriamente,dejando de comer la por un momento sintió miedo,y sus piernas temblaban levemente.

-No pensaba ser malo contigo...Pero ya que tu me lo has llamado...Tendré que hacer honor a mi "apodo".-

Salió del cuarto y al regresar trajo consigo un cubo de agua. Dana lo miraba atemorizada,se temía lo peor...

**Con Sonic...**

Sonic luchaba por ponerse en pie y recuperar la visión,ya que lo veía todo cuando al fin logró ver bien,Shadow estaba delante suyo con una sonrísa malevola.

-Vaya...No esperaba verte en este estado.-

Shadow le pegó una patada haciendo que cayese de nuevo al intentaba levantarse,pero le resultaba dificil,sobre todo porque su brazo aún estaba dolorido.

Estaba loco,pensa que podía ganar a Shadow ya estaba ahí,y no había marcha atrás...

Continuará..

No Review/No Historia


	7. Eres mía

-Yo tenía pensado,en tomarnos un café y hablarlo primero..-Sonic lo miró sonriendo,aún tirado en el suelo.-Pero si esto es lo que quieres...-

Sonic logró hacer un esfuerzo y levantarse rápidamente,para darle una patada a casi le dolió más a él que a su oponente.

Shadow apenas se imutó.Solamente tenía la cara girada a un lado y se veía sangre en su ó la cara sonriendo,se limpio la sangre y dijo:

-Vas a morir...-

**Volvamos con Scourge..(wiii :D xD)**

-E...ey..No...No irás a hacerme nada,verdad?.Tú dijiste que...-La voz de Dana se notaba temblorosa.

-Si,y tú dijiste que soy "malvado" y no quiero decepcionarte.-

Agarró fuertemente su cuello y metió su cabeza en el cubo de dejó ahí un buen rato,hasta casi ahogarla y la sacó de nuevo.

-E...esta....esta helada...-Dijo la chica intentando recuperar el aire.

-Y eso no es lo más malvado que podría hacerte...Pero..de algún modo...-Soltó su cuello.-Por una vez siento como...compasión de alguien.-

Dana lo miró aún respirando ó acercarse a él,pero las cadenas que tenía en sus pies se lo prohibian.

Scourge la miró. -Ninguno de los payasos que han venido hasta aqui es tu novio?.-

-Bueno...-La mirada de la chica se torno triste.-Se suponía...Que Sonic y yo....Pero...Bueno,la verdad no estoy muy que sólo quería acostarse conmigo.-

Por un momento miró hacía su cuello,dónde aún tenía el collar que él la regalo y sonrió.

-Mira.-Dijo señalandolo.-Esto me lo regaló él.-

Scourge lo examinó detenidamente un agarró y tiró de él rompiendolo.

-He!.¿Que haces?!.Era mío!.¿Estas loco?!.-

-Que tipo más raro...-Dijo Scourge mirandolo.-Intenta comprar el corazón de las chicas con estas cosas...-

-Que?...-

Scourge tiró el collar al suelo y la miró.-Y tú como tonta enamorada de él no?.-

-Bueno...Ya te dije que han pasado una serie de cosas que...-

-No te pregunté eso.¿Lo amas o no?.-Sourge iba directo al grano.

-Su...Supongo que sí...-La cara de la chica tomó un tono carmesí.

-Bueno,no me que llaman "amor" es algo pasajero.-

-Como lo sabes?.Nunca has querido estar con alguien por siempre?.-

El rostro de Scourge se volvió pálido por un miró con los ojos bien abiertos,aggaró su cabeza y la acercó a él.

-No te metas donde no te tengas tanta confianza.-

Y volvió a meter su cabeza en el cubo de agua helada.

Segundos más tarde,Any entró en la habitación.

-Venga,sueltala nos conviene matarla.-

-No es más que una pequeña hija de...-

Unos fuertes ruidos les ían de ían....golpes?.Cada vez se oían más fuerte.

Any abrió la puerta y una bola de erizos peleando (¿? xD) entró de golpe en el cuarto.

-Sonic!.-Exclamó Dana.

En ese momento,el erizo que se paró a observarla,fué violentamente empujado contra el suelo por Shadow. Ambos estaban malheridos.

Parecían llevar bastante rato peleando.

-Te...Te sacaré de aqui...-Dijo Sonic intentando levantarse.

Dana se puso muy contenta e intentó soltar sus cadenas golpeandolas contra todo lo que había cerca.

Scourge la aprisionó en la cama,poniendose encima y sujetandola fuerte.

-No voy a permitir que él te lleve...-

Por su parte Sonic y Shadow seguían luchando en la habitación,estropeando las pocas cosas que había en ella.

Sonic pensó rápido y justo cuando Shadow iba a darle uno de sus poderosos golpes,Sonic se puso delante de í,al equivar el golpe,Shadow rompió las cadenas que ataban sus pies..

Continuará..

No Review/No Historia


	8. Ocultos en la arena

Al sentir sus pies liberados,subió una de sus rodillas velozmente,provocandole un gran dolor a Sourge (en dónde imaginamos todos XD).

Bajó de la cama de un saltó,mientras Sonic esquivaba a Shadow y la miraba pícaramente.

Sin pensarlo dos veces,la cogió en brazos y salió corriendo del lugar,sin detenerse un segundo era vital.

A pesar de que corría incansable,todo era arena...Estaban..en una especie...de desierto?.

Frenó ante la impotencia de no saber dónde é ahí cuando Dana lo miró sonriente.

-Sonic...Has venido a buscarme...-

-Uff..Tío,no sé por dónde ir.-Dijo Sonic,que casi ni la escuchó.

-Y...Los demas?.No venias tú sólo...o si?.-

-He?.-Sonic volteo hacía ella.-Me temo que mis amigos,Knuckles y Tails han sido atrapados tambié sólo...-

Dana por un momento miró su cuerpo,lleno de heridas gotando sangre y moratones.

-Sonic...-

-Hum?.-Sonic se miró su propio cuerpo.-No pasa correr y moverme bien...-

Dana se acercó a él abrazandolo y besando su brazo malherido.

-Yo..-

-No pasa te disgustes por mí...-

Sonic la miró tiernamente y acercó sus labios hasta rozar con los de ella.

-Pasaremos la noche aqui.-Dijo Sonic algo sonrojado mirando su alrededor.-Y mañana antes de que amanezca te llevaré a tu casa,así podré regresar aqui..-

-Sonic...Scourge....Me quitó el collar que tu me diste y..-

Sonic la miró serio,pero enseguida sonrió.-Cuando mate a esos idiotas,recuperaré el te preocupes.-

La cogió de la mano y empezó a caminar lentamente de nuevo hasta que se detuvo de agachó y comenzó a quitar ía que la arena volvía a su sitio,pero finalmente,logró escarbar un medio hoyo dónde decía,estarían bien hasta mañana.

Ambos se acurrucaron en el,bastante juntos y Sonic la abrazó.

-Pasaremos algo de frío cuando llege la noche...-

-No importa..-Recostó su cabeza sobre uno de sus hombros.-Yo estoy muy bien asi...-

Continuará....

PD:Este cap. ha sido algo corto,sorry ^^ justo ahora llega la parte...para mayores de 18 (aunque me siento estúpida diciendo esto xD).Bueno,ya saben si tienen + 18(y quieren) lean el capextra y sino...pasen al siguiente cap. (O leanlo bajo su propia responsabilidad)


	9. ExtraUnión Bajo Las Estrellas

ATENCIÓN;Estimados clientes (¿? xD) este cap. contiene Hentai,por favor si son menores pasen al siguiente cap. (O pueden quedarse,bajo su propia responsabilidad).Muchas gracias.

(Parece un supermercado XDDD).

Sonic la miró ojos cerrados..sus labios entreabiertos...¿Quién iba a resistirse?.

Se acercó un poco más y unió sus labios con los de por su parte,tampoco perdía el tiempo,y puso su mano en el torso de ía sentir su corazón latiendo muy deprisa,aunque él parecía de lo más tranquilo.

Sonic la agarró de los hombros,colocandola encima de sus piernas,mientras el beso seguía. Dana abrió los ojos como platos al sentir su "parte femenina" chocar con esa "parte" de Sonic.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos muy nerviosa. Sonic la recostó sobre la arena,quedando él ahí cuando ella frenó un poco la situacion.

-Espera!...¿Que...que estas haciendo?.-Dijo algo sonrojada.

-Lo que quieres hacer tu..no?.-Contestó el erizo azul sonriendo.

Las mejillas de ambos estaban en tono carmesí,a pesar de que se habían quedado quietos,recostado uno encima del otro.

Se miraban en silencio,hasta que Sonic se cansó de estar quieto y dijo:

-Bueno....Vamos a hacer algo o me quito de encima?.Porque a este paso voy a perder la cordura.-

Sentía el cuerpo de Sonic tan cerca,que a pesar de que todo aquello le daba mucha vergüenza,no quería ía seguir...Quería que él la tocase...

Se sentía como si tubiese su cuerpo podía más que su mente,y siguiendo sus impulsos,agarro a Sonic contra ella besandolo de nuevo.

-Esta bien...-Dijo Sonic separandose un poco.-Tú lo has decidido...A partir de aquí no habrá marcha atras..-

Cada vez el cielo se veía mas negro.Y mientras las primeras estrellas comenzaban a aparecer y la luna brillaba,dos erizos estaban dispuestos a entregarse el uno al otro.

Sonic la miraba fijamente mientras se quitaba la perdía detalle de ninguna de sus curvas...Ni de las partes de su cuerpo que acababa de visualizar por primera vez.

Ya nisiquiera sentía el dolor de las heridas que tenia por su batalla contra se sentía lleno de energía y con ganas de continuar lo que acababa de empezar...

Sonic se quitó los guantes y comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo suavemente...de arriba a bajo..

Sentía su piel suave,algo temblorosa quizá por el nerviosismo y el frío de la eso era algo que Sonic iba a solucionar rápidamente.

Acarició sus senos lentamente,apretandolos suavemete,jugando con ellos. Se dió cuenta de que eso no era suficiente,y se separo un poco para separar su piernas,poníendose en medio.

Esto les excitó aún má entrepiernas estaban pegadas y Sonic podía sentir el calor de ella en esa zona..

Impulsado por la curiosidad,Sonic empezó a jugar con uno de sus dedos cerca de su la hacía estremecerse. Sentía algo que nunca había sentido podia contenerse y comenzó a suspirar y gemir apenas audible sin poder controlarlo.

Sonic se divertía mucho con aquello,le encantaba experimentar y ver que sentía incrementar el placer de ella,metió su extrañó que entrase con fácilidad,y sobre todo le llamó la aención las palpitaciones que había ahi dentro y lo caliente que estaba. No podía aguantar por saber que sentiría cuando sus cuerpos estubiesen unidos.

Dejó de jugar con los dedos y se recostó un poco para acariciarle el cabello y besarla. Dana incoscientemente movía sus de calor invadían su cuerpo y no podía evitar querer más...

-Estas bien?.No quiero que luego pienses que me aprovecho de ti...-Dijo Sonic separandose un poco,aunque un hilo de saliva aún unía sus labios.

-Estoy...,sigue por favor..Yo...-

Dana juntó un poco las piernas,intentando hacer presión en "esa zona" que le palpitaba tanto. Sonic volvió a su postura de antes,agarró sus piernas y las paso por encima de sus hombros.

Separó la abertura con una mano y con la otra colocó bien su miembro,lo que menos quería ahora era hacerla daño y que esta se echase para atrá demasiado excitado como para que lo dejasen así.

Su erecto miembro se abría paso lentamente por aquel estrecho lugar,pero más de una vez Sonic tubo que de Dana.

No esque le doliese demasiado(de todos modos no quería decirselo a Sonic),pero su respiración estaba muy agitada y sentía que era demasiado estrecho.

Sonic se salió completamente y lo volvió a intentar. Esta vez fué algo mejor,ya que mientras empujaba,Sonic jugaba con el cuerpo de la erizo para intentar excitarla y hacer que se menos así entraría sabía bien lo que hacíó entero. A ella pareció gustarle mucho,ya que movía sus caderas y abría las piernas para que Sonic la penetrara más.

Se sentía realmente bien,y suaves gemidos salían sin poder contenerse de sus labios.

Sonic daba pequeñas embestidas ,mientras el sudor caía por su verdad él tampoco había sentido nunca nada parecido. Cada vez aumentaba el ritmo,quería sentir más aquella embriagadora sensacióía más placer...

Entonces llegó ese llegaron al clí sentían morir de sus cuerpos,uno contra el otro,queriendo que aún no acabase esa maravillosa sensación.

Respiraron agitadamente,mientras Dana extendió sus brazos para se recostó sobre ella,apoyando su cabeza en esos blanditos pechos y abrazandola también.

Fué ese,el momento en el que una estrella fugaz pasaba rápidamente en el cielo sobre ellos sin que se diesen cuenta.

Nos vemos en el siguiente cap.!!

PD:Espero que les haya gustado w. La verdad es mi primera escena "subida de tono".Estaba muy nerviosa al hacerla.

Dejenme reviews,haber que les ha parecido.


	10. Empezar de Nuevo

La luz del Sol pegaba fuerte.Y aunque seguro que ambos hubiesen preferido que el mundo se parase,el amanecer había llegado y con ello sus consecuencias.

Cuando abrió lentamente los ojos,vió a Sonic de espaldas colocandose sus incorporó un poco y vió que estaba desnuda,tapada por su ropa.

En ese momento Sonic se dió la vuelta,la vió despierta y esbozó una sonrisa. Salió del pequeño hoyo,quizá para dejarla intimidad para vestirte.

Dana salió tras él,cuando estaba completamente vestida,algo sonrojada. Cuando se acercó a él ,este rápidamente la cogió en brazos y echó a correr.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a su casa.Y el momento que Sonic la dejó en el suelo,sus miradas cruzaron por accidente. Sonic se giró muy sonrojado.

En el momento en que él iba a echar a correr alejandose de ella,Dana lo agarró del hizo que Sonic la mirara,pudiendose apreciar sus mejillas muy coloradas.

-Sonic..No vas a decirme nada antes de irte?.-

-No tengo nada que decir.-Dijo Sonic intentando ser lo menos brusco posible,aunque estas palabras sonaron muy frías en el corazón de Dana.

-Y lo de ayer?-Preguntó Dana sonrojandose levemente. Sonic simplemente sonrió dandole un beso en la mejilla y corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

Tenía el corazón roto y la mente encontraba acurrucada en su cama,con los ojos mirando al vací sentía tan tonta y humillada..

Quizá,ahora Sonic se olvidaría de había conseguido acostarse con ella y con la excusa de estar luchando con Shadow...

En ese momento el cristal de su ventana se rompió y Scourge apareció de un salto.

Sa agarró fuertemente apresandola en la cama mientras la miraba con furia.

-Que...Que haces aqui?!.-Dana intentaba soltarse pero era muy fuerte.

-Te crees que vas a librarte de mi?.Serás zor#!-

Sus ojos se encontraban llenos de tan fuerte sus muñecas que la estaba dejando una marca apretaba los ojos intentando ese momento abrió los ojos como platos y contuvo algo en su se echó para atrás extrañado,momento que aprovecho ella para ir al baño...

Nada más abrió la puerta Scourge la agarró de nuevo y dijo:

-Nadie podrá rescatarte esta muy ocupado con Shadow...Serás toda mía....-

-De...de que me hablas?-Dana hablaba con un hilo de voz,algo débil por las nauseas.

-Me da igual que vomites,me voy a quedar tienes harto....y vas a ver lo que pasa cuando alguien me enfada.-Tiró de ella hasta el cuarto de nuevo.

-No sé de que me hablas...Te digo que no sé porque he vomitado!.Yo...!.-No podía oponer mucha resistencia.

La ató a la cama y tapó su boca con la mano.

-Hasta que Shadow acabe con Sonic estarás ahí...-

Scourge cerró la puerta furioso.

**En la base de E.G.G.M.A.N....**

-Sueltalos!.-

-Somos tres contra uno erizo..-Reía Valeria.

-Rindete!.No tienes nada que hacer!.Te mataremos..-Dijo Any riendo.

-Callaos las dos!.Dejad de hacer el tonto.-Shadow las apartó bruscamente,empujandolas hacía atrás.

-Esto es algo entre tu y yo Shadow?.-Preguntó Sonic muy enfadado ya.

-Sí.Ya estoy harto de esta lucha...Cuantos años más va a durar?.Acabemos esto aqui y ahora...-

De nuevo comenzó una violenta pelea entre Sonic y Shadow. Shadow aprovechaba a darle golpes en las heridas que ya le causó el otro Sonic no se rendía,estaba poniendo todo su empeño.

Golpeaba y corríía saber dónde estaban las ía sacar a sus úes de eso lo que pasase con él no le importaba mucho..

Por fin lo encontró.Corrío hasta dentro mientras Shadow le seguí sus amigos lo vieron.

-Sonic tienes que sacarnos de aqui!.-Gritaba Amy

-Scourge se llevó a Dana!.-Gritaba Vivian (una amiga de Dana xD)

Continuará....

PD:Tienen curiosidad que pasará con Scourge y Dana?.Yo que ustedes la tendría...x/D


	11. Al borde del abismo

Sus gritos y llanto no lograban sola,atada de manos en aquella habitación..Su habitación.Y lo peor de todo era que se estaba quedando sin fuerzas,tenía hambre y sed.

Poco a poco se fué quedando dormida ante la impotiencia y el cansancio...

**Volviendo con Sonic y Shadow...**

Sonic se puso firme por un momento ante Shadow y dijo:

soy tu no tienen nada que ver en esta pelea.-

-Te crees que soy estúpido?.-Dijo Shadow furioso.

-Ellos no intervendrán.-

Shadow apretaba fuertemente los dientes mostrando sus brillantes colmillos,pero despúes su cara se relajó.Pegó una patada a la puerta de la celda de Tails,Knuckles y co. y se abrió.

En ese instante Knuckles,Amy y los demas se pusieron frente a Shadow,pero Sonic los apartó diciendo que esa era su pelea,que estaría bien sólo quería que volvieran todos a casa y no se preocuparan por él.

-Yo me quedaré contigo Sonikku!.No pienso abandonarte!.-Dijo Amy abrazandolo.

-No!.Nadie se va a quedar,entendido?.Marchaos!.-

En ese momento,Shadow le pegó una fuerte patada a Sonic que lo lanzó a varios metros en el suelo.

-Sonic!.-Gritaron al unísono.

-Ma...Marchaos!.-Repitió Sonic incorporandose desde el suelo.

**Volviendo con Scourge y Dana..**

Sus gritos y llanto no lograban sola,atada de manos en aquella habitación..Su habitación.Y lo peor de todo era que se estaba quedando sin fuerzas,tenía hambre y sed.

Se recostó pacificamente en la cama,estaba tan cansada...apenas le quedaba voz...Oía la televisión Scourge estaba en el salóó levantarse,pero justo en ese momento recordó que estaba ,el ruido del televisor cesó y se oyeron pasos tras la puerta.

Al abrirse,apareció Scourge sonriendo tontamente.

-Has..Has bebido?.-Preguntó Dana al ver su cara.

-Me deshidrataría sino,no te parece?-Rió tontamente diciendo esto.

-Pero...tú estás borracho...-

-Y que si lo estoy?..-

Se tumbó encima de ella,con una mano a cada lado de su cara.

-Sabes cuanto he deseado hacerte esto?.No quería hacerte daño,pero...-

-Hacer el qué?.-Preguntó Dana algo casi antes que ella acabase la frase,Scourge la calló con un apasionado beso en los labios..

**Volviendo con Sonic y Shadow..**

Sonic se encontraba bastante ía varias llagas con sangre en el cuerpo y muchos no estaba mucho mejor,pero se le veía más energía y,sobretodo,ganas de seguir luchando.

Sonic también estaba dispuesto a continuar hasta el final,ahora que sus amigos no estaban allí encerrados no tenía nada que temer...Hasta que Shadow habló.

-Te ves muy mal,Sonic.- El erizo azul no respondió. -Es una pena que no vuelvas a ver a tú novia...Pero no te preocupes,he mandado a Scourge para que la cuide..Seguro deben de estar muy bien.-

Sonic abrió los ojos como un búho.¿Scourge estaba con Dana?.¿Ahora?. Quería salir huyendo de allí,pero no lograría irse sin que Shadow lo ía muchas heridas y las de la anterior pelea con Shadow aún no estaban su cabeza pasaban mil y un que hacerle a Shadow para distraerlo y huir.¿A quién iba a engañar?.Casi nisiquiera podía levantarse del suelo...

Continuará...

Dejen Reviews


End file.
